


Pocky Day

by SecretGravity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, The Pocky Game, This is late but yeah, natsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGravity/pseuds/SecretGravity
Summary: "Its Pocky Day Natsume-kun!""So what, senpAI





	Pocky Day

“It’s Pocky day Natsume-Kun!”

 

“So What, SenpAI.”

 

Tsumugi had seemed slightly disappointed in the uninterested response that he had received from his beloved boyfriend. His lips dropping into a slight frown, as his hand that held the packet of what seemed to be pocky had dropped to his side. Natsume had casted a glance over at the third year. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t familiar with the so called “pocky game” that was going on, but he had seen no point in doing such a ridiculous game. If Tsumugi just wanted a kiss, he could have just asked for one in the first place. They’ve been dating for three months for christ sake! It wasn’t new to them to exchange kisses with one another, moreless go out on dates! Natsume had let out a silent sigh, his golden gaze trailing back to the book he had been reading, as he had flipped to the next page.

 

“Natsume-kun, please!”

 

“No waY.”

 

“Just once?”

 

“No.”

 

“Natsume-kun, I promise you that it will only be just once! Okay?”

 

“..No.”

 

“Natsume-kun..”

 

“...”

 

Natsume had felt a pang of guilt hit him upon hearing how disheartened the third year had sounded. Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, whilst closing the book cover of what seemed to be a spell book of his.

 

“..FinE. But I’ll onLY do it onCE.” The redhead huffed out in defeat, in which Tsumugi had immediately beamed.

 

“Ah! Should I tell you how the game works? Well firstly yo-”

 

“SenPAI. I know hoW the game woRKS.”

 

“A-Ah.. Right. Sorry.” Tsumugi had mumbled a quick apology, fumbling with the packaging as he had ripped the plastic opened. Taking the coated stick out, as he had popped one end into his mouth, holding out the other end towards the second year. Natsume had suddenly felt embarrassed, his face flushing a small shade of red. He had hesitated a little, before taking the other end of the pocky stick into his own mouth. He was suddenly glad that there wasn’t any visitors coming into the library during this hour, as Natsume would have felt like dying out of embarrassment if anyone had actually walked in on the two. The second year had snapped out of his little train of thought, as he had watched Tsumugi take the first move by nibbling the biscuit at his end, as his golden orbs had trailed up to meet his through his black-rimmed glasses, indicating the second year to take his move. Natsume had felt a sudden urge to punch the senior in the face, but had held back, and resorted to pinching the third year’s arm as he had made his own move. The two had continued, nibbling at the strawberry-coated stick as they had both grown closer. Natsume could feel Tsumugi’s breath, his shoulders rising, then dropping as the third year had exhaled, waiting patiently for Natsume to make the last move. The red-head had slightly hesitated once more, in which felt like forever before he had made the final move that had sealed their lips together. It felt as if time had suddenly stopped, as Natsume couldn’t think of anything else besides how soft and warm Tsumugi’s lips were, that had made his heart flutter. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, as Natsume found himself leaning closer to deepen the kiss, taking in on how sweet the third years mouth had tasted, that had his body start to heat up from the little kiss. It felt like hours had passed before the two had broke away, panting slightly as the two had looked at each other with both equally as flushed faces, whilst staring into eachothers golden orbs. Natsume was the first to break away as he had immediately glanced away, feeling his blush growing a little more, that had earned a small chuckle from Tsumugi. Oh, how Natsume had wanted to slap the slight smug look hiding within that smile of his, but instead the redhead had wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning closer to the third year, as his eyes had found himself trailing up to Tsumugi’s.

 

“...One more tiME.” Natsume had mumbled, as they had sealed their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is extremely late because I didn't make an ao3 account til now but I hope you enjoyed it? I literally pulled this out of my ass so


End file.
